demonsplanfandomcom-20200215-history
Boro
, is the main protagonist of the DEMON'S PLAN, the "protectionist" demon, and is as well the boss and best friend of Carlos; both of whom are in search of the DEMON'S PLAN. Appearance Boro is a slim yet muscular boy with hazel eyes and spiky hair; which has two small braids next to each of his sideburns. He wears a plain, white shirt that is partially unbuttoned leaving the upper part of his chest exposed and his sleeves rolled up, complete with brown pants that have a white interior, which are rolled up below his knees, along with black boots. He also has a scar running across his left cheek.Process 1, pages 1-2 Personality History During the day Carlos gets caught stealing and is nearly beaten to death. Boro shows up and protects Carlos with his own body; resulting in a scar across his left cheek. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Carlos lies and blames the act on Boro stating that it was Boro who told him to steal. However, instead of hating Carlos for selling him out, Boro goes along with Carlos’ lie in order to protect him resulting in the two being thrown into jail. Soon afterwards, Boro reveals that he, too, had no family or relatives. They quickly bond over this and Boro becomes Carlos’ boss.Process 1, pages 13-15 Ten years ago Carlos, along with Boro witnessed Benton offering a paraplegic challenger a try at the DEMON’SPLAN. After witnessing the challenger miraculously gaining the use of his legs back, Carlos and Boro realized their dream: to pursue and challenge the DEMON'SPLAN.Process 1, pages 4-6 Plot During a huge event in a small town, Boro notes how crowed it is with Carlos responding by saying that Boro is more interested in girls than the DEMON'S PLAN to which he denies. Boro states that he will be the one that gets it and tells Carlos to mark his words.Process 1, pages 1-2 After daydreaming about the event that happened ten years ago and how ten years have passed by without another single "chosen one" appearing, Carlos tells Boro that the ship will arrive soon and they are greeted by their co-workers, Pets and Tonis, after finishing their work break. They ask if Boro and Carlos are working hard for their dream again today and that they should hurry up and take the challenge. Boro states that they just need to hang in there a little longer to save up for their "challenge fee". Their boss bursts out of his office and asks the workers if they have seen today's newspaper to which Boro responds that he does not pay for anything he cannot eat. The boss informs them that some people snuck into Master Benton's house and robbed it three days ago, warning that is better not be any of them. The workers crack a few jokes in response.Process 1, pages 7-8 Boro ponders to himself about the town they live in and how they do hard manual labor for a living by unloading imported goods off ships. Carlos calculates and divides the number of boxes between the two. Boro pairs up with Carlos and challenges his co-workers: whoever unloads the most boxes between the team wins and the losing team has to pay for the winning team’s dinner for the night.Process 1, pages 8-10 Boro and Carlos win by unloading 6 more boxes than his co-workers, finishing with a total of 439. That night during dinner, Boro gets drunk and complains about how expensive the challenger’s fee is for the DEMON'SPLAN and gets carried away with his fantasies.Process 1, page 11 The next morning, a refreshed Boro asks why Carlos returned home early last night. Carlos explains that he had a lot on his mind and expresses his thoughts about his past along with the good things that happened since he met Boro. Stating that the days off suffering is over, after saving up for 9 years, 11 months and 23 days, Carlos reveals to Boro all the money that they have saved up along the way. As Boro shouts in excitement, they hear a knock on their door.Process 1, pages 17-20 Thinking it is Pets and ready to tease him with the cash, Boro answers the door to a Police Chief stating that the pair are under arrest for being suspects in the burglary at the Benton Residence. In shock, Boro asks what the chief was talking about. The chief tells Boro to quit acting dumb pointing at all the cash over there; stating that they will hear their excuses down at the police station. Boro tries to reason with the police officers, explaining that it was their own hard earned money, only for them to dismiss his reasoning then confiscating the money. An enraged Boro pounces towards the chief only to be struck down, unconscious, from behind by Carlos surprising the police.Process 1, pages 21-22 Boro wakes up to the sound of his co-workers' voices. Confused, he asks for Carlos only to find out that he has been taken in by the police and has been sentenced to death for confessing to the crime. Upon hearing this, Boro dashes out in a desperate attempt to rescue Carlos.Process 1, pages 26-27 Upon arriving at the police station, only to see everything in ruins with the police chief and Benton both dead, Boro wonders who could have done this. Carlos, with Patron standing behind him, ensures Boro that everything is alright now that he has silenced all the hindrances. Boro wonders who Patron is. Patron introduces himself revealing that he devotes his life to traveling the world in search of chosen ones and that his entire reason for existence is to transfer the DEMON'SPLAN to its chosen ones. Before revealing to Boro the real DEMON'SPLAN. Carlos explains to Boro how the DEMON'SPLAN they witnessed 10 years ago was a complete lie. To which Patron backs up. He notes that he never have thought that Boro would appear so ordinary. Patron then goes on to explain that the DEMON'SPLAN chooses those who have different and uniquely sincere desires and its host and that for Boro who were born into poverty, it is almost laughable to think that his filthy wants could possibly touch the likes of the DEMON'SPLAN. Stating that being the boss of Carlos is the ultimate joke. Process 1, pages 37-40 Carlos swings multiple blades at Patron prompting him to back away from Boro. Excited by Carlos' new power, Patron reveals that Carlos' desire for destruction granted him the Blood Mist Wings and through this design/plan, desires are turned into nourishment to feed the demon that the person becomes; hence the name of DEMON'SPLAN.Process 1, pages 41-42 Boro struggles to figure out what is happening, in disbelief that Carlos has turned into a demon by becoming a chosen one and wonders what is going on. Carlos expresses that it is not the world that is evil. Instead, it is the rich that spout off about hope so they can reap pleasure from the suffering and sorrow of those the trample and the police and peacekeepers who find convenient ways to conceal their wrongdoings that are turning the world rotten. And further states that flowers will never bloom in rotten soil. Carlos tells Boro that that is why he will remove all the scum of the earth so that he can take Boro to the happy end that lies beyond. Stating that he will be the one to protect Boro, Carlos reaches out to him only for him to swipe Carlos' hand away telling him to wake up. Carlos lands multiple heavy blows on Boro, severely injuring him, and demands Boro to just agree with him. Carlos goes on to explain that he only wants to make a world where Boro can laugh and smile and will do whatever it takes to make that a reality.Process 1, pages 43-46 Boro reveals that he only wished for a happy end where they could both laugh and smile together so that he will stand up as many times as it takes to stop Carlos as there is no happy end to where he is headed to now. Enraged, the two ready up to clash head on: Carlos summons forth his Blood Mist Wings and generates a blade at hand. Boro charges at him suppressing his fear of death as he will be the one to be Carlos' boss. Suddenly, the DEMON'SPLAN opens up and shrieks as the blood on Boro's forearm begins to harden thus gaining a new power and smashes through Carlos knocking him unconscious. Patron is surprised that the DEMON'SPLAN is crumbling away after choosing and granting Boro the Red Armor due to his desire to protect.Process 1, pages 47-50 Patron catches Carlos then creates a portal, stating that it would be a waste to let things end here, before escaping. Boro races towards the two hoping to take Carlos back but ultimately fails. He then recalls the promise he made to Carlos to leave everything to him and exclaims that he will get Carlos back.Process 1, pages 51-54 Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities :Enhanced Durability: Boro is able to withstand a great amount of injury.Process 1, pages 45-47 :Enhanced Endurance: Boro is able to endure a great amount of physical damage as shown when he refused to back down after being severely beaten by Carlos; with the latter being granted powers.Process 1, pages 45-47 Demon Abilities After becoming a demon from being chosen by the DEMON'SPLAN, Boro gains a variety of new abilities: : A power granted to Boro by the DEMON'SPLAN due to him possessing the purest desire of wanting to protect something with absolutely no regards to one's own life, Boro hardens and shapes his blood into an armor.Process 1, page 50 At first, he was using his powers to form gauntlets. Boro can weild the Red Armor 'on both arms simultaneously.Process 4, page 18 :'Power Augmentation: While using his powers, Boro's physical attributes increases, giving him a vast increase in attack power. :*'Enhanced Strength': With his Red Armor Boro possesses great strength, allowing him to deliver a blow strong enough to break through Carlos' attack and render him unconscious.Process 1, page 49 :*'Enhanced Durability': Whilst wearing the Red Armour, Boro is able to withstand and block bullets from handguns and anti-tank cannonsProcess 4, pages 8 and 14-16 :Blood Strengthening: The Red Armour is created from Boro's own blood; therefore the more he bleeds, the stronger it gets.Process 5, page 15 :*'Fullbody Armor': He can form fullbody armor if he bleeds enough. The armor covers his whole body except his face. His physical abilities are augmented when he is clad in his armor. ::#'Immense Durability': Upon strengthening his Red Armour, Boro is able to withstand a direct hit from Veronika's Missile which he claims that the Anti-Tank Artillery is no match against it.Process 5, pages 16-19 :Immortality: As a demon, Boro cannot age or die of old age.Process 2, page 8 Gallery Red Armour.jpg|Incomplete Red Armor. boro punches carlos.png|Boro using Red Armor. Red armour v2.png|Incomplete Red Armor developing. Battles and Events *Boro vs. Carlos *Boro vs. Veronika Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Demon